


Za mgłą

by idrilka



Series: Morgan le Fay [2]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilka/pseuds/idrilka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Spojlery:</b> Bardzo ogólne do 1x13 <i>Le Morte d'Arthur</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Za mgłą

**Author's Note:**

> **Spojlery:** Bardzo ogólne do 1x13 _Le Morte d'Arthur_.

Przychodzi do niego nad ranem, o tej szarej godzinie przedświtu — już nie noc, ale jeszcze nie dzień — kiedy wszystko pogrążone jest w półcieniu, a mdłe światło wydobywa z mroku zamazane kształty i maluje ruchliwe cienie.

Jej koń stąpa wolno, kiedy Morgana przejeżdża przez uśpiony obóz (czuwający wartownicy również zasnęli, wystarczyło jedno wyszeptane słowo) i wydaje jej się, że w tej ciszy słyszy szelest złotych i czerwonych liści spadających z drzew. Zielone wzgórza Camlann zasnute są mgłą i między drzewami srebrzą się nici pajęczyn, z których zwisają krople wody. (Kiedy się wie, jak patrzeć, te krople odbijają cały świat.) Jest jesień — pora roku, której Morgana lęka się najbardziej.

Królewski namiot widać z daleka — złoty smok Pendragonów na czerwonym tle powiewa na wietrze. Morgana zamyka na chwilę oczy, przywołując obraz Artura, który wyrył jej się pod powiekami wiele lat temu — samotna postać stojąca w oknie, na wpół ukryta w cieniu, patrząca na dziedziniec i na nią, opuszczającą Camelot na zawsze. (Morgana nie wie, kto komu bardziej złamał serce w tamtej chwili — ona, odjeżdżając, czy on, nie próbując jej zatrzymać.)

Białą klacz zostawia na granicy lasu, uwiązaną do wysokiej brzozy. Gdy kieruje się w stronę namiotu Artura, trawa pod jej stopami szeleści cicho i Morgana oddycha głęboko, uspokajając bijące szybko serce i wdychając zapach jesiennego powietrza. W takich chwilach, kiedy tylko przymknie oczy, czuje, jak przepływa przez nią moc ziemi, czuje każdym nerwem swojego ciała, jak wszystko wokół niej żyje wraz z nią. To największa i najstarsza magia, jaka istnieje.

W namiocie Artura wciąż jeszcze panuje półmrok, ale przytłumione światło powoli zaczyna wydobywać z cienia zarysy przedmiotów i kiedy Morgana podchodzi bliżej, widzi śpiącego króla o jasnych włosach (to jedno się nie zmieniło, wciąż są gęste i złote jak pszenica w lipcu). Przez chwilę waha się i jej ręka drży lekko, kiedy wyciąga ją, by dotknąć Artura. Kładzie powoli dłoń na jego ramieniu — ciało jest ciepłe od snu i mocne, tak jak je zapamiętała. W następnej chwili Artur gwałtownie się budzi i Morgana czuje chłód żelaza na skórze.

— Nic tak nie mówi „witaj", jak kusza wycelowana w serce — odzywa się, ściągając kaptur szmaragdowozielonego płaszcza.

Przez moment Artur wygląda tak, jakby nie był pewien, czy to, co widzi, to tylko sen, czy może jednak jawa.

— Morgana — szepcze, dotykając opuszkami palców jej twarzy. — To… to naprawdę ty?

— Tak.

Oboje milczą przez chwilę.

— Nie zmieniłaś się ani trochę.

To prawda — jej włosy są tak samo gęste i czarne, jak w dniu, w którym opuściła Camelot, a oczy tak samo błyszczące, ale w tym świetle Artur nie jest w stanie zauważyć kilku niewielkich zmarszczek wokół ust i oczu. Może i nie starzeje się tak szybko jak inni śmiertelnicy, ale nie jest też całkowicie niepodatna na upływ czasu. Czasem nie wie, czy to błogosławieństwo, czy klątwa.

Twarz Artura nie jest już tak młoda i gładka, jak zapamiętała — wokół ust rysują się dwie wyraźne linie (zbyt wiele zmartwień, zbyt wiele żalu i ciężar odpowiedzialności — codzienność królów), a skórę wokół oczu pokrywa siateczka zmarszczek. Nadal jest pięknym mężczyzną, ale widać, jak wiele przeżył, odkąd widziała go po raz ostatni. (Minęło piętnaście lat; piętnaście zbyt długich lat i Morgana dopiero teraz czuje, jak bardzo tęskniła.)

— Dlaczego tu jesteś? Dlaczego teraz? — pyta Artur.

Tego najważniejszego pytania nigdy nie zadaje. (Dlaczego nie wróciłaś do Camelotu?)

— Wycofaj się z tej bitwy — mówi Morgana, siadając na skraju łóżka. Patrzy na własne palce, nerwowo skubiące rąbek płaszcza. — Jeszcze nie jest za późno.

— Nie rozumiem. — Artur patrzy na nią zdezorientowany. — Dlaczego?

Morgana wie, że przeznaczenia nie da się zmienić (choć podobno nie jest wyryte w kamieniu, to koniec końców nie da się od niego uciec), ale i tak zamierza zrobić wszystko, co w jej mocy, by to uczynić.

— Mordred — odpowiada krótko. — Chłopak jest niespełna rozumu. Nienawiść do ciebie go zaślepia i zrobi wszystko, by cię zniszczyć. Widziałam… straszne rzeczy. Widziałam, jak umierasz.

— Nie po raz pierwszy.

— Nie rozumiesz! — Chwyta go mocno za ramię, wbijając paznokcie w skórę. — To się stanie. Stanie się na pewno, chyba że ja zrobię coś, żeby temu zapobiec!

Przez chwilę myśli, że musi wyglądać na szaloną, bo Artur patrzy na nią tak jak tego dnia, kiedy omal nie zginął i kiedy widziała płaczącego Uthera niosącego bezwładnego syna przez dziedziniec zamku. (Od tej pory widziała w swoich snach nieskończoną ilość razy, jak Artur ginie naprawdę, jak upada na złote i czerwone liście, by się już nie podnieść, a jego oczy wpatrują się niewidzącym wzrokiem w zasnute chmurami jesienne niebo.)

— Za co Mordred mnie tak nienawidzi? Za co tak pragnie zemsty? — pyta po chwili milczenia Artur.

— Za mnie. Za jego ludzi. Za tyranię twojego ojca — odpowiada Morgana. — Uważa, że wyrządziłeś mi wielką krzywdę. Że wyrządziłeś krzywdę druidom.

Pamięta ciała zamordowanych druidów — wiszące na drzewach, kołysane wiatrem, leżące bez czucia na ziemi przesiąkniętej krwią. (Żołnierze Artura nie zdołali przybyć na czas, by ich obronić.) Pamięta płonące gniewem oczy Mordreda i po raz pierwszy od wielu lat aż tak bardzo się boi.

— Wycofaj się z bitwy. Proszę.

Kiedy odjeżdża z obozowiska, nad wzniesieniami Camlann wciąż unosi się mgła.

 

●

 

Deszcz pada z zasnutego ołowianymi chmurami nieba, kiedy Morgana stoi na szczycie wzgórza, patrząc na dolinę ukrytą za mgłą. Porywisty wiatr targa jej płaszczem i smaga twarz, ale ona stoi nieruchomo, niczym posąg bogini starej religii zapomnianej przez swoich wyznawców. W powietrzu niesie się szczęk mieczy; oczy Morgany są szeroko otwarte — próbuje w ten sposób wymazać wyrytą pod powiekami czerwień, ale wciąż widzi wszystko (to, co było, to, co jest i to, co będzie), cały ogrom wieczności w jednej chwili. Boi się, że gdyby teraz krzyknęła, świat zmieniłby się w gruzy.

Gdyby mogła, starłaby oddziały Mordreda na proch, ale czasami podążanie za pragnieniami serca jest niemożliwe, a cena, jaką należy zapłacić za wiedzę i magię okazuje się zbyt wysoka. Równowaga świata musi zostać zachowana — Morgana to wie, to prawo krąży w jej żyłach jak krew i moc. Dlatego nie robi nic. (Mogła prosić — błagać — Artura, by się wycofał, ale nie może jednym gestem zmieść porządku rzeczy, nie może poplątać tak wielu nici losu.) Czeka, by wypełnić również swoje przeznaczenie.

Nie widzi, co dzieje się na polu bitwy, ale gdy czuje przeszywający ból, a potem jej oczy zalewa szkarłat (Artur upada na złote i czerwone liście, nieruchome oczy wpatrzone w niebo, ostatni oddech, ciemność), już wie. Stoi przez chwilę bez ruchu, ze spuszczoną głową, przemoczona do ostatniej nitki i chociaż raz nie musi udawać, że po jej twarzy płynie tylko deszcz.

Kiedy zapada wieczór i powietrze wypełnione jest zapachem dymu z ognisk, Morgana wraca do obozu Artura. Deszcz już ustał, ale ziemia jest wciąż grząska i kopyta białej klaczy pozostawiają głębokie ślady. Tym razem nie zadaje sobie nawet trudu, by wypowiedzieć zaklęcie — jeden nieznaczny ruch dłonią wystarcza, by uśpić wszystkich rycerzy Camelotu.

Nad namiotem Artura powiewa czarna żałobna flaga. Morgana przywiązuje klacz do tej samej smukłej brzozy i każe dwóm zaufanym ludziom, których zabrała ze sobą poczekać na zewnątrz, po czym zmierza szybkim krokiem w stronę namiotu. Przed wejściem waha się przez chwilę, ale wreszcie uchyla płótno i wchodzi do środka. Wewnątrz płoną świece, oświetlając nikłymi ognikami nieruchome ciało Artura. Morgana dotyka jego skóry opuszkami palców — zmęczony król Camelotu wygląda teraz tak młodo, tak spokojnie, jakby tylko spał.

Coś ściska ją w gardle, ale zamyka na chwilę oczy i oddycha głęboko tak długo, aż wreszcie nieznośny ucisk lżeje i ręce przestają tak bardzo drżeć. W tym przytłumionym świetle Morgana patrzy na Artura i ma wrażenie, jakby wcale nie minęło piętnaście lat, jakby nigdy nie opuściła Camelotu, a to był po prostu kolejny zwyczajny dzień.

Przez chwilę siedzi na skraju łóżka, wpatrując się tylko w martwego króla Camelotu, który nawet nie pozostawił po sobie potomka (zastanawia się tylko przez jeden krótki moment, czy gdyby Artur wybrał ją, czy gdyby jednak została królową, to wszystko skończyłoby się inaczej, ale później odpędza natrętne myśli — już dawno nauczyła się nie roztrząsać, jak mogłoby być w jakimś innym świecie, gdzie Artur kochałby ją bardziej niż wspomnienie ojca).

Wreszcie wstaje i przywołuje swoich ludzi. Anedryn i Meuric przenoszą ciało Artura, po czym umieszczają je na specjalnie przygotowanych noszach. Kiedy wyjeżdżają z obozu, ostatnie ogniska dogasają i tlą się tylko z lekka.

Jadą przez całą noc, nie poganiając niepotrzebnie koni (są takie podróże, kiedy nie należy się spieszyć, bo i tak osiągnie się cel), by tuż przed świtem, o tej dziwnej, szarej godzinie — już nie noc, ale jeszcze nie dzień — dotrzeć nad brzeg jeziora. W oddali widać wyspę osnutą jesiennymi mgłami. Morgana zsiada z konia i zdejmuje kaptur płaszcza. Avalon, który tak długo pozostawał skryty przed jej oczami, a którego później — choć stał się widoczny — nie mogła dosięgnąć, wreszcie stoi przed nią otworem. Czekała na ten moment, od kiedy uświadomiła sobie, do czego została przeznaczona od początku świata.

Morgan le Fay nie jest już tą dziewczyną, która opuściła przed laty Camelot. Teraz jej moc może wypiętrzać góry i wywoływać burze, ale przede wszystkim Morgana teraz naprawdę zna siebie. Wie, że są rzeczy, od których się nie ucieknie, od których nie należy uciekać. Odwraca się w kierunku Anedryna i Meurica i jedno skinięcie głową wystarcza. Obaj wiedzą, co nadejdzie teraz.

Przenoszą zimne ciało Artura i składają je w łodzi bez wioseł. Do Avalonu nie wiedzie żaden most, jest tylko prosta, drewniana łódka i głębokie jezioro oddzielające śmiertelników od wyspy, na którą zabroniono im wstępu. (Artura spotka inny los.)

Morgana ujmuje wyciągniętą rękę Anedryna i wsiada do łodzi, która kołysze się lekko na wodzie przejrzystej jak srebrne szkło. Szepcze kilka słów, a łódka zaczyna oddalać się od brzegu, płynąc powoli przez spokojne jezioro. Sylwetki Anedryna i Meurica robią się coraz mniejsze i mniejsze, aż wreszcie Morgana nie potrafi już dojrzeć świata, który zostawiła za sobą.

Jest zupełnie cicho, nie wieje nawet najlżejszy wiatr, ale mgła powoli zaczyna opadać i widać drugi brzeg. Światło nagle staje się bardziej złociste, choć słońca nie widać za chmurami, a Morgana czuje zapach jabłek.


End file.
